Reborn (OLD VERSION)
by ST4RSK1MM3R
Summary: This is the old version of Reborn. Read the newer, updated version.
1. Chapter 1: On the Run

**Reborn**

 **Chapter 1: On the Run**

The Sun was shining, the bird pokemon were singing, and the clouds floated lazily across the sky. To everyone in this small part of the world, it was a beautiful day. Except for one person. Or, specifically, one Pokemon.

The sound of gunfire and explosions shattered the tranquility, causing all the bird Pokemon in the area to take flight. A single red and white pokemon skimmed low over the grass, the ground being torn up behind her as bullets missed their mark. She pulled a sharp bank to the left as a missile impaled itself into the ground next to her, sending up a shower of dirt. Despite the fact that the missiles and bullets they were shooting at her were supposed to be non-lethal, the knowledge didn't comfort her any. She cast a quick glance at her cargo that she had tucked tightly against her chest to make sure it wasn't damaged anymore than it already was, and back to the helicopters chasing her. Another missile shot toward her, the warhead popping open just before impact to reveal a net opening to catch her, but she slowed slightly at the last second, the missile and the net shooting over her head. At this point, she had decided she had had enough, and flipped over onto her back, now flying inverted. She had been running long enough, time to attack. She fired off a Mist Ball at one of her pursuers, striking the cockpit glass. While cracked, the glass did hold, just like she knew it would, but it did leave the pilots blinded for a moment, which she used to swoop around to the side of the craft and rip a metal panel off the side and use Dragonbreath on the internal wiring. The craft sputtered and began losing altitude, before crashing into the ground in a small explosion. Normally, being the caring and compassionate pokemon she was, she would have checked to see if the occupants had survived, but at this point, she had been stretched thin. These people had attacked her home, hurt her friends, and were now chasing after her. Caring and compassion had been thrown out the window. She flew toward the second chopper, but it swerved out of the way, not wanting to join its friend on the ground. Now no longer outnumbered, the heli hesitated in attacking her again, and after a bit feinting and attempted attacks, basically ended up staring each other down, 'mon vs machine. If she was at full strength she could have ended this fight easily hours ago, but after days of fleeing from bullets, missiles, and other pokemon, she was near exhaustion. She needed to get to Pallet Town immediately.

They continued to watch each other, before she finally made her move. She rushed forward, seemingly to attack, and the heli responded with a hail of bullets, pulling backwards, but instead she turned invisible and went vertical, shooting up into the sky. She didn't have time to look back to see if the helicopter was following her as she tore through clouds, scattering flocks of bird pokemon. She could see her destination there, just on the horizon, but she knew she didn't have enough energy to make it, the edges of her vision beginning to darken. She picked a small clearing and flew towards it, hitting the ground with a thud. With a shaking hand she pulled the Soul Dew out from under her, checking to see if it was alright and undamaged. The small orb felt like warm, smooth glass to the touch, and inside blue and green colors swirled, but, its normal smooth surface had large cracks covering part of one hemisphere, and the normal blue-green interior was tainted with purple. A small wild Nidoran poked her, drawing her attention to it.

[Please… get this to… Ash Ketchum in… Pallet Town.] Latias managed to say between pained breaths. [He'll... know what to do with it…]

Her sight had been condensed into a single point, but she still was able to see the Nidoran nod its head and move out of her vision. Latias closed her eyes. Finally, she could get some rest.

"Pika! Pika pika!" Pikachu ran up to Ash, waving his arms franticly.

"What is it Pikachu?" Ash asked, kneeling down to get closer to his Pokemon. The yellow mouse pointed towards the woods behind Oak's lab.

"Something in the woods?" His electric partner nodded franticly and dashed back the way he came, trusting his trainer would follow.

"H-Hey! Pikachu, come back!"

 **Chapter rewritten on 10/16/2016**


	2. Chapter 2: Contact

**Reborn**

 **Chapter 2: Contact**

" _Latias, get out of here!" Bianca yelled as a Hyper Beam tore through the garden, exploding behind her._

 _[Bianca!] She shouted._

" _Take the Soul Dew and go!" She said, shoving the crystal orb into her claws._

 _[But…] Bianca's face told her not to argue._

" _We can hold them, it's you who their after!" She nodded, taking to air, tears in her eyes. The Dragonite that was attacking them saw her leave, and followed her up. Her eyes widened as she saw the large dragon heading toward her. She growled, launching a Mist Ball at its face. The attack disoriented it enough so she could turn invisible and speed away. Now that she couldn't be seen, she surveyed the situation. There are Pokémon swarming all around the city, but mostly around the garden, where Bianca and Lorenzo continued to fight them off. She sped out to sea, refusing to look back. Suddenly, a large shadow appeared above her, and she barrel rolled out of the way, thinking it was some Pokémon that somehow managed to spot her. But when she looked back, she didn't know what it was. It was the size of a small airliner, but instead of wings it had two large rotors on the side. She noted the large red R on the front of the ship. Team Rocket. She growled. They were after her again, and this time with much more force. They obviously knew she was here, so she dropped the invisibility. The only way she could escape was to outrun them, but before she could move, two pods popped out of the side of the craft and started spinning. She realized what they were too late. The machine guns opened fire._

Latias sat up, breathing heavily. She shuddered at the memory. She didn't want to think about what could have happened to Bianca or Lorenzo, or the garden, or… No, she wasn't going to think like this. She shook her head to clear her thoughts. First things first, where was she? She glanced around the small room she was in. It was a small bedroom, with a small window overlooking the green fields of Pallet Town. Early morning sunlight streamed through the window. She glanced down at her body. Her entire chest area was wrapped in bandages, and her whole body was sore. Other than a few scrapes and bruises, she was fine, not counting the giant hole in her side that strangely didn't hurt more than the other cuts on her body. She floated over to the door with much effort, and slowly opened it, careful not to make a sound. She slipped into the hallway outside her door and slowly floated down it, passing other doors on both sides. She poked her head into an open one, appearing in a library. No one was there, so she kept going. She reached a stairwell, and kept going. The bottom led to another hallway, which opened into a large room full of machines. In the middle of it all, sat the soul dew. It sat on a little pedestal in the middle of the room, attached to a whole bunch of machines. She floated over. It still had its Purple tint, but it seemed less intense that when she had last seen it. Her ears perked up. Someone was coming. A door to the lab slowly opened, and in walked Ash Ketchum, followed by his trusty Pikachu. They stared at each other for a moment before they reacted.

[Ash!] Latias flew over and hugged the trainer.

"L-Latias! You're awake!" Ash said, surprised.

[Yea I'm awake, why, how long has it been?] Latias asked, backing off, suddenly worried.

"Only a day. That's the problem. Oak said you would be out for at least a week. Does that hurt?" He asked, pointing to her bandaged chest.

[It's not that bad, I just try not to focus on it.]

"Well…" Ash suddenly hugged her back. "I'm sorry, I meant to come back, but things came up and…"

[I know Ash, I saw all your battles on TV. I wouldn't want you to stop doing what you love to come visit me.] Latias said, shushing him.

"I glad you understand Latias." Ash said, smiling. Latias felt herself blush. "So I see you learned telepathy while I was gone."

[Yea, I did, and I have gotten really strong since you last saw me, Bianca helped a lot. Oh, maybe we could battle!] Latias said, getting excited.

"I think we should wait a while to let your wounds heal." Ash chuckled.

[Yea I guess your right…] Latias said, disappointed.

" **Hey, what about me?"** Latias glanced down. Pikachu stood at her feet, smiling up at her.

[Pikachu!] Latias picked up the electric type and proceeded to squeeze the life out of him.

" **Help…"** He muttered from Latias's death grip. Ash smiled at the scene, but then his face turned serious.

"So what happened?" He asked, walking over to the Soul Dew. Latias shuddered, recalling the events that had happened two days prior. She set Pikachu on the ground and began her story.

"It was two days ago, in the morning, and I was over at Bianca's house, when Team Rocket grunts started attacking the house. I managed to get away, but when I got back to the garden Team Rocket grunts were already swarming all over the place. I, and, later Bianca and Lorenzo, managed to fight our way to where the soul dew was, and I grabbed it and flew off while Bianca and Lorenzo fought Team Rocket, but I got intercepted above Alto mare by an airship that started shooting at me, but I managed to get away without getting hit.] Latias looked down at the floor, placing her hand on the Soul Dew. "Shooting at you?" Ash asked. [With bullets, Ash. They had machine guns and missile launchers, and they were shooting to kill. I don't know if they were after me, the Soul Dew, or both, but…] She shuddered, getting a faraway look in her eyes. Ash placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, look, I don't know what happened, but your safe here, right Pikachu?" Pikachu nodded. Suddenly, the Soul Dew started flashing, causing everyone to back away in shock. "What's going on?" Ash asked, startled.

[I don't know!] Latias replied. There was a bright flash, and both Ash and Latias were gone. The Soul Dew returned to normal, leaving a confused Pikachu in an empty room.

 **Sorry it took so long to update guys, and happy early Easter! To be honest, the last chapter served more as motivation to get me to type up more of the story than as a proper first chapter, so I hope I made up for it in this chapter. Strangely, it's always the chapter where Ash and Latias meet that's hard to write for me every time I write and re-write this on paper, so sorry if it's not my best. Next chapter should be up soon, and was intended to be added to the end of this chapter, but you guys needed something to read, so I cut it. Bye for now!**

 **-ST4R**

 **Note to Self: Listening to "Aces in Exile" by Sabaton while flying Spitfires in War Thunder truly makes you feel like a badass. Same goes for "Panzer Battalion" and German tanks.**

 **Edit: There, fixed the spacing. Next chapter is about 1/4** **th** **done!**


	3. Chapter 3: Goodbyes

**Reborn**

 **Chapter 3: Goodbyes**

Ash blinked, his eyes desperately trying to adjust to the light. The initial flash died down, and Ash blinked again, this time in surprise. He was no longer in the lab, instead, he was standing in the middle of a large open field. In the distance, a mountain rose out of the ground and up past the clouds so he couldn't see the summit. Latias was next to him, also rubbing her eyes. In all, it would have been very peaceful, if not for the sky. It was an unsettling mix of dark red and purple, and there were no clouds to be seen. There didn't even seem to be a sun, the light just came from…somewhere. Oh, and the figure floating in front of them.

[Hello.] Latios smiled at the two of them.

[B-Brother!] Latias rushed forward, but just passed right through Latios's form. He looked at her sadly. [I'm sorry sister. I wish I could touch you, hug you, but I used too much of my little remaining power to bring you here.

"Where are we?" Ash asked, looking around the strange landscape.

[Somewhere between life and death.] Latios said sadly. Before either of them could ask further questions, he continued. [I dragged you here for something important. I know you have many questions, but sadly they will have to remain unanswered. I only have a limited time before your souls return to the normal world, so I need to do this quickly. You are already in the right positions, so…] He floated over to Ash. [Hold this.] He said, handing him a Soul Dew he seemingly formed out of thin air.

"Um… ok?" Ash said, holding the normal-looking Soul Dew. Latios floated back over to his original position.

[Brother, what is going on?] Latias finally asked. Latios sighed, and turned to his sister.

[Sister, I'm dead.] He said, gesturing to his body. [Yet, here I am. Unnaturally bound to this world against my wishes. I want to move on.] He glanced at the Soul Dew in Ash's hand. [That's why I brought you two here. To help me. I don't know what damaged the soul dew, but I can assume that's why you two are together. This is both good and bad for me. Good, because I need you both here, bad because it severely reduces my already limited time.]

"What do you mean?" Ash asked, not liking the sound of that.

[I was too young, so my soul would not have lasted as long as a fully grown Latios would have.] Latios explained. [And the conditions in which the Soul Dew was created were less than ideal, making it slightly unstable.] Ash was about to ask another question, but Latios cut him off. [Look, I know you have many questions, but unfortunately they will have to remain unanswered. Our time is short, and we must do this now.]

"What do you need us to do?" Ash asked.

[Simply stand there. I know how to do the rest.] Latios closed his eyes and concentrated. [Now, this might feel a bit weird, but you must trust me.] A seemed like nothing was happening at first, but then Latios suddenly began to glow softly, and the Soul Dew floated out of Ash's hand and levitated in the space between the three of them. Soft tendrils of light purple light began seeping from Latios, wrapping around the Soul Dew. Similar tendrils began flowing from Ash and Latias, Latias's a dark red color and Ash's was a dark emerald green. The three colors swirled around each other before seemingly being absorbed by the Soul Dew. It continued to float there for a few seconds, before cracking and splitting into large shards, still hovering in the air. They suddenly shot into Ash's and Latias chest, glowing as they were absorbed by their bodies. They stared at their chests in surprise.

[What did you do brother?] Latias asked, surprised. Latios smiled.

[I simply combined your and Ash's souls with mine in the Soul Dew, causing it to break under the pressure and shatter.]

[Wh-What?] Latias stammered, shocked. [Our two souls aren't compatible! And if the Soul Dew is gone then what will happen to…] Latios smiled and shushed her.

[Don't worry, I made arrangements. The absence of the Soul Dew in Alto mare will not affect the city in any way. And as for you a Pokémon's and a humans souls not being compatible…] He turned to Ash and winked. [He's close enough. As for how I did it…] He looked up at the "sky". [I…had some help.] The world suddenly drew darker. [It seems my time is coming to a close…] He turned away from them, but then glanced back at Ash. [Oh, and Ash…]

"Yes?" The trainer asked.

[I never got to say thank you, for what you did, trying to save me like you did. You risked your life… for me, someone who wanted to kill you when we first met.] Ash chuckled, remembering their not-so-pleasant first encounter.

"It's nothing, I would do the same for anyone." Ash answered.

[Of course…] He sighed. [There is something coming, something bad, and you're the only ones who can stop it.] He said to the two of them.

[What do you mean?] Latias asked. [Why can't you give us a straight answer?]

[I know this is annoying for you, but I simply can't give you an answer. But I can tell you something…]

The world had become a blurry mess, details faded into each other, making small details unable to be picked out of the background. [Ash… use your new powers well… and Latias, I'm sorry…] After saying that, he took off into the air, quickly becoming a speck in the sky.

And then the world turned to white.

 **Remember to review and criticize! See ya next time!**

 **-** **ST4RSK1MM3R**


	4. Chapter 4: The Dark and the Light

**Reborn**

 **Chapter 4: The Dark and the Light**

There were many myths surrounding The Tree of Beginning, stories of Pokémon thought extinct being spotted, of Pokémon from all of the world flocking to it every year, and reports of the legendary Pokémon Mew living among its maze-like caves and passageways. Mew scoffed, her belly almost brushing against the small waves of the river, the water turned orange by the setting sun. She didn't _live_ there, at least, not anymore. She did a few (Hundred) years ago, right after Arceus left to sulk in his dimension for a few hundred years, and when she had first been given her current job as "Guardian of Life" or something like that. In reality, Mew didn't really know much about the Tree, other than the fact that it was soul-bound with whoever the current Guardian was, and that it was super important in the global ecosystem. It was kinda sad that she didn't know much about her own birthplace, but Arceus had always dodged the question or changed the subject when she asked about it. Speaking of Arceus, she had heard from Dialga and Palkia that he had returned about a year ago, to "bring humans to justice" or something, but was stopped by everyone's favorite chosen one by being sent back in time to change things in the past, creating a whole load of strange paradoxes the Dialga had said he and Celebi would find a way to fix, somehow.

" _Rude."_ She thought. _"He comes home and doesn't even stop by to say hello before going off and destroying the world. It's been almost a year, and he still hasn't checked up on me! I mean seriously, common!"_ She grumbled to herself as the castle that the humans had for some reason built in the middle of the river came into view. She never understood why they did that, I mean, it's really easy to siege, you just blow up the bridges and wait a few months. If you wanted to block the river to stop people from moving up or down it, you could just build a fort on the shore, or, you know, use a boat or two. But whatever, it was fun to fly between the supports holding up the bridges, which she did. After entertaining herself for a few short minutes, she shot off toward the Tree, scattering bird Pokémon from their perches below. As she neared the Tree, the ground became more rocky and jagged, and the areas signature pink crystals became more and more abundant. She spotted a familiar shape flying up ahead, and pulled up alongside.

[Hey there Lewis.] She said to the male Dragonite.

" **Hey Mew! I see you're here a day early."** The Dragonite said, smiling.

[Yep, I decided to take a day off, sit back and relax, float in my bubble, check up on the other legendries, you know.] Lewis nodded.

" **Speaking of other legendries, how's your friend Mewtwo doing? Getting along I hope?"**

[Oh, you know him, always grumpy about something. He insists he's fine, but I can see the stress is getting to him. I think he just needs a friend, but then again, he always been grumpy, so I'm just starting to think that's just how he is. I haven't been over there in a while, maybe after this I'll go back, probe his mind, see if he's capable of feeling happiness, and, maybe, traumatize him a bit.] Mew giggled evilly.

Lewis laughed. **"You scare me sometimes Mew."**

[I do tend to have that effect on people.] She said, glancing up. The Tree now filled her vision, rising out of the ground like a mountain. [Well, I best be going, see you around.]

" **Sure, see you around."** The Dragonite banked off to the right, leaving Mew alone in the sky. She did a quick barrel roll, and sped off toward the top of the tree, creating a small sonic boom as she flew. She set down on the very top of the tree and sighed, enjoying in the breathtaking scenery. The Tree of Beginning was the tallest thing for miles, and was quite visible, even from miles away. Because of this, you could see pretty much the entire main island of Hoenn, and even some of the outlying islands on a clear day. And, if you had good enough vision, and looked closely, the coast of Unova on the horizon. She hovered there for a few minutes, taking it all in, when her senses notified her of a small disturbance in the time-space continuum next to her. She paid it no mind, she knew who it was.

[Amazing, isn't it?]

[Yes.] She answered. [I was just thinking about you, you know.]

[Yes, I know. It's truly wonderful what our children can do when they work together.] He said.

[Correction: MY children, YOUR grandchildren. Besides Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina of course.] She huffed.

He was quiet for a moment. [You're mad at me, aren't you?]

She turned to the white, black, and gold four-legged…creature floating beside her. [Yes I'm mad at you _DAD_ , would you like a list of the reasons why?]

[Uh…maybe?] Arceus said, knowing he was about to get it.

[Ok then _DAD_ , here they are.] Mew glared at her father. [Number One; you created ANOTHER Aura orb from the tree, draining its power AGAIN, and you didn't even ask ME, the Guardian of Life at the time, a position you had appointed me to only TWO DAYS BEFORE!]

[Uh… it's "Guardian of Earth", actually.] Arceus softly corrected, withering under his only daughters gaze. [And the Jewel of Life was only supposed to be temporary…]

[Speaking of which, TWO.] Mew held up two of her three figures. [You picked ME to be the Guardian, ME, the hyperactive, possibly slightly insane, embryotic, cat-like creature who's on a constant sugar high. Do you know how BORING this job is? Having to deal with all these different Pokémon clans, protecting the aura orbs from being corrupted, talking with the other Legendry's, do you know how BORING Politics are?] She said, starting to float-pace back and forth.

[Yes. In case you've forgotten, I was the guardian before you.] He said, still cowering, fearing she might hit him, but she didn't.

[THREE.] She continued, ignoring his last comment. [When you went to go retrieve said Aura orb, you almost get yourself KILLED because you're STUPID and CANT SEE AN ODVIOUS TRAP!] This time she did slap him, and he winced.

[AND FINALLY!] Mew shouted, Arceus slowly backing away. There were few things in this and other universe's that could make a godly being such as Arceus afraid, and one was the anger of his own daughter. He closed his eyes and braced for the inevitable punishment Mew would rain upon him. After all, he truly deserved it. But nothing came. He opened one eye to see Mew, her back to him, smirking slyly over her shoulder. [Had you going didn't I? You've gone soft father. What happened to the guy who could stare down Dialga and Palkia when they got into a fight?]

Arceus was silent, but then he chuckled. [Your older brothers do tend to get into fights a lot don't they?] The sun had set now, the sky turning from orange to black to match. Only the brightest stars shone in the sky.

[Oh, you should have SEEN some of the ones they got into while you were gone. Usually they went until they wore each other out, or unless it got REALLY bad, and me or Giratina had to intervene. And Giratina NEVER intervened, you know how he is, always holed up in his dimension.]

Arceus just nodded. [So what about the rest of the family?]

[Nothing much.] Mew said, floating in a lazy circle. [Lugia and Azure finally had some kids, and one new species was added to the legendary lists. Keldeo, he's called, and he joined up the Swords of Justice in Unova. Other than that, you haven't really missed much, besides a couple wars, natural disasters, humans landing on the moon, and the chosen one being born.] Mew decided not to tell him about Mewtwo, she didn't fell it was the time.

[Wait, the chosen one?] Arceus said, eyes widening. [It's finally happened?]

Mew raised an eyebrow. [Uh, yea, didn't you know? From what I heard, you _met_ him.]

Arceus got a faraway look in his eyes. [So… this is it.]

[What is it?] Mew asked, suddenly worried.

[Mew… you must know I wouldn't have come to you if something wasn't wrong.]

[I… kinda figured.] Mew said softly. [So tell me, what is it?] She asked again.

He was silent for a moment. [Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres reported an increased number of people visiting the seafoam* islands in the last few weeks, and they have said most of these people acted like they were looking for something, namely the three Aura Orbs that reside there.] He explained. [Then, two days ago, I lost connection with the Aura Orb in Alto mare, at the same time, the three Orbs in the Seafoam Islands became corrupted, and Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres went silent.] Mew gasped. [I fear that the three birds have been captured, and whoever or _what_ ever corrupted the Orbs now has the ability to find and corrupt the other orbs and… eventually, myself.] Now that Mew looked closer, the effects of the corruption were visible on his body. His normal proud and powerful stance appeared weaker, and his white coat seemed to have lost some of its luster. A purple tint was already visible on the edges of his eyes, and if you looked closely, you could see he was trembling slightly.

[Oh Dad…] Mew softly hugged her father's face. [Have you told the others yet?]

[No, I was going to get them together and tell them all at once.] Arceus said, looking up at a shooting star as it blazed its way across the sky before burning out.

[How?] Mew asked.

[I'll think of something.] Arceus said. [Just know this, Mew, that whatever is doing this _will_ come here. I just hope you're prepared for it when it happens, for all of ours sake.] Mew nodded.

They stayed quiet for a while, simply enjoying the view together, as the last hint of the sun finally dipped below the horizon, casting the world into darkness.

Ash slowly opened his eyes. His entire body was sore, and his head felt like it was going to explode. He slowly sat up, his body hurting with very movement, and realized he was on his bed in his room. Moonlight streamed in through the open window.

" **The heck? It's night?"** He mumbled to himself. His voice sounded funny.

" **Finally awake huh?"** A voice asked from the darkness. It sounded familiar, but he couldn't place who it belonged to.

" **Where are you?** _ **Who**_ **are you?"** He asked the darkness.

" **We've known each other for a long time, you and I, Ash Ketchum."** The voice said. **"Yet…you hardly know me, but I know everything about you.**

" **What are you talking about?"** Ash asked.

" **You might want to have a look at yourself before I answer that question."** The voice said, somehow even more creepily than the last time.

" **What do you mean?"** He asked, but then he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. Instead of his normal human self, a Latios stared back at him, but…somehow he knew that was him. **"What the heck?!"** He rushed (or floated) over to the mirror to get a better look at himself. Somehow, he had been transformed into a Latios while he was asleep, and what a strange Latios he was. The normal blue feathers had been replaced with dark green emerald ones that seemed to sparkle in the moonlight, and the blue triangle shape all Latios had on their chests had turned white, and had a circle with a cross inside it, and seemed to softly glow in the low light.

" **Took you long enough."** The voice said, a figure stepping into the light.

Ash squinted to see who it was. **"Pikachu?"**

" **Yo."** His electric partner said, waving.

Ash sighed. **"Why did you have to act so creepy like that?"**

" **Because it's fun."** Pikachu shrugged. Ash just shook his head and turned back to his reflection in the mirror. Using his long neck, he continued to go over his new body, finding even more strange things. The same circle-with-cross shape was on the back of his right hand. Three white stripes adorned both wingtips, and his eyes seemed to glow in the dark, just like the symbol on his chest and hand.

" **So… I'm a Latios now. Guess that's why I can understand you, and why I'm speaking Pokéspeech. "** Ash said slowly.

Pikachu raised an eyebrow. **"You're handling this well."**

" **The same could be said for you."** He replied.

" **Heh, well, after all we have been through, this doesn't surprise me all that much."** Pikachu said. **"And with all the strange stuff that seems to happen around you, I've kinda gotten used to being surprised when something like this happens."**

Ash groaned and sat down on his bed **. "I'm just…feeling really strange, okay? That, and I'm probably in shock. So, let's just get this over with. How did this happen, and how long have I been out?"**

Pikachu hopped up on the bed next to him and explained. **"You've been out for about a day. When we first encountered Latias, you two touched the Soul Dew, there was a bright flash, and you two disappeared. A few minutes later, you and Latias appeared again, and the Soul Dew was gone. However** **,** **when you reappeared, you were…"** He gestured to his body. **"…that. When Latias woke up, she seemed strangely calm about the whole thing, then we got Professor Oak and he suggested we move you to your house, and then came the awkward park of explaining this to all your Pokémon, and for some reason Latias wouldn't share any details with us, saying it would be better if you told us, so… I've had a strange day, to say the least."**

" **Where** _ **is**_ **Latias?"** Ash asked. Pikachu pointed to a bundled up figure sleeping in the corner, softly snoring away.

" **She's been in here with you all day. We were a bit worried, Oak said you were in some sort of bad coma, and we didn't know when you would wake up…"** He sighed. **"Poor Latias, she comes all this way while being chased by something, goes into a coma, wakes up, has some weird thing with the Soul Dew happen to her, and then a friend turns into a Latios."** He paused and then chuckled. **"I just realized, you and Latias switched places, first she was in a coma, and now you."**

" **Heh, not something we should keep doing."** Ash lay down on his bed, yawning.He noticed Pikachu looking at him strangely. **"Hey, you ok?"**

His partner sighed. **"You mean besides my overpowering urge to go run and hide in a hole? Other than that, I'm fine."**

" **What do you mean?"** The Eon asked.

" **Ok, let me ask you this: What do you think most Pokémon eat?"**

Ash thought for a moment before his eyes widened. **"Ah."**

Pikachu nodded. **"Yea, 'Mon raised by humans don't know about it, having constant care and all, but out in the wild where I come from, it's a constant fight for survival."**

" **Wow, I guess I never thought about it that way…"** Ash said.

" **There** _ **is**_ **a downside of being all cute and fuzzy."** Pikachu said, curling up beside Ash on the bed, yawning.

Ash chuckled. **"Who knew?"** Pikachu just snored. Ash rolled his eyes and stared up at the ceiling, thinking. Then he remembered something, a date, which had been sitting in the back of his mind for the past five years. The date of the next Indigo League. He smiled, and drifted off to sleep. While he had changed, he still had the same dream: to win the Pokémon League.

However, far away, in a secret complex in the forest, a man awaited news that would change all that.

 **HOLY CRAP! 3,000+ words on a single chapter?! That more words that all my other chapters COMBINED! I surprised even myself with this one! And such a quick update too, for a chapter this long! Hopefully these kinds of chapters will become normal. ;)**

 **Hello everyone! ST4R is back with a SUPER LONG chapter for all you wonderful people! I just REALLY wanted to get this chapter done with, so I can finally get the adventure started! However, the adventure will have to wait a few more chapters as I have to get all the exposition out of the way first. :/ Speaking of exposition, that part with Mew and Arceus went on WAAAYYYY longer that I thought it would, but Mew calling Arceus "Dad" was just too cute to include just once. XD Also, if you haven't guessed already, this story was inspired by another story called "The Black Latios", if you haven't read it, I highly recommend it, however, it remains unfinished and hasn't been updated in over two years.**

 **And now, on to reviews!**

 **BrokenLifeCycle: I would use Google Docs, but it needs internet to operate, and I work best offline. :/**

 **PokeCaptain: Well, um, here you go! First cliffie resolved. But you guys will have to wait a bit more for the resolution of the second one.**

 **Thank you for reviewing my story, your feedback is appreciated!**

 **Now, remember to Follow and review if you like the story, and even if you don't, criticism is always welcome!**

 **Godspeed!**

 **-ST4RSK1MM3R**


	5. Chapter 5: Awakening

**Reborn**

 **Chapter 5: Awakening**

He was angry. He was always somewhat angry, but he had to be, in this line of work, but today was bad. One of his suppliers was taken down by the police, and that wasn't ever the worst part. Acquisition of certain assets was taking longer than expected, and the rest of his plans had to be put on hold until it was captured. He silently fumed in his dark office, his Persian sleeping in the corner. Of course, his office was dark for a reason. It created an intimidating atmosphere, also helped by the fact that the very few dim lights in the room were situated behind him, so that anyone who entered his office could only see his silhouette, while he could see them fine. The door slowly opened, and a grunt silently entered, while a female grunt, her lavender armband identifying her as a special operations squad leader, placed a folder on his desk.

"Sir, Unit 8 has reported losing contact with their Targets in the area around Saffron City, however they believe it heavily injured and couldn't have gotten far. They are currently working to re-establish contact."

"Remind them that I want the secondary target alive if possible, and the primary intact, or they will know what will happen." He said.

"Yes sir." She said. "Interrogation is currently in with its two defenders, a girl and a man." She continued. "While they have proven useful, most of our information is coming from decoded markings in the sanctuary itself, which Annie and Oakley have been a major help in deciphering. The full report is in the file, including all the information we have on operating the machine."

"Anything more?" He asked.

"Yes, sir. Units 3 and 4 have finished preparations and are ready to begin the assault on your orders."

This time, he smiled. "Good, inform them to begin at once. And send Unit 9 to assist Unit 8, we can't lose those assets. Is that all?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good, dismissed."

She nodded and walked out the door, the other grunt following close behind. After they left, he glanced down at the folder on his desk, glancing through some of the papers inside. Soon…

" _Everyone spread out, that Pokemon couldn't have gotten far!" Someone shouted, and the sound of footsteps could be heard running off in different directions. The few winged Pokemon they had took to the night sky, followed by the sound of rotors. Latias struggled to catch her breath, but the large gash she had down the side of her body that was bleeding heavily wasn't helping any. Her body was covered in cuts in burns from attacks, and she was pretty sure that there were at least three bullet wounds in her side, and it hurt more than anything she had ever felt. She held the Soul Dew tight in her claws, not having the energy to levitate it. Footsteps echoed down the alleyway. She needed to flee, but to where? She couldn't fly up, the flying Pokemon and the helicopters would see her before she could make it far, and she didn't have the energy to turn invisible. She was trapped, surrounded, with no escape, and she was badly injured. How was she going to get out of this?_

Latias slowly opened her eyes, the summer sun streaming in through an open window. She was confused momentarily, before she remembered she had fallen asleep in Ash's room. His bed was empty, and the door was closed. She assumed she had slept in, as she had spent all night worrying about Ash. Oh, right, Ash… She sighed. It was a strange problem she was having, one that had kept her up all night thinking about it. She started pacing around the room. So, what do you do when a human who you have a secret crush on, who may or may not feel the same way, suddenly gets turned into an attractive male of your own species? (Yes, I know that Latias and Latios are (technically) different species, but for storywriting sake, i'm going to call them one species.) She groaned, slumping down on Ash's bed. After laying there for a few moments, she steeled herself, stood up, and floated into the hallway. It was brightly lit, and she blinked to get her eyes to adjust to the sudden increase in light from the dim room. She slowly floated down the stairs, hearing someone working in the kitchen, but no Ash in sight.

[Hello?] She called as she floated into the kitchen.

"Ah, you must be Latias." A woman said, turning to face her.

[Are you Ash's mom?] Latias asked.

The woman chuckled, picking up a coffee mug. "The one and only."

[So...um…] Latias fidgeted, not used to talking to people who she didn't know.

Viewing her discomfort, Ash's mom stuck out her hand. "I'm Delia by the way."

[Oh, um… I'm Latias, but you already knew that…heh." Latias stammered, shaking her hand.

"So, what kind of Pokemon are you?" Delia asked, leaning on a counter.

[I'm a Latias, the Eon Pokemon, and Number 380 in the Pokedex.] She exclaimed with pride. [I'm also a Legendary Pokemon.]

"A Legendary huh?" Delia sipped her coffee. "So, is that what Ash got turned into, a Latias?"

Latias chuckled. [I hope not.] Delia raised an eyebrow. Latias explained. [I'm a Latias, which are all female. Ash got turned into a Latios, which are all male.]

She nodded in understanding. "I see."

[So, what's it like having a Pokemon for a son?] Latias asked.

Delia shook her head. "He's still the same old Ash, still overly energetic and excited about everything, just like…" She paused, and Latias felt a bit of sadness come off her, but it was gone quickly. Latias decided not to question.

"So how exactly did my son become a legendary Pokemon?" Delia questioned. "Professor Oak told me that you were the only one around when it happened."

Latias sighed. This was going to take a while. [I think I should start at the beginning, to make it easier. I live in a city called Alto mare…

 **Hello boys, im BAAAAAACK! (Alien ship explodes)**

 **And a happy late Independence Day to you all! ('merica) Sorry it took so long to update, it was the end of the school year, so I had a lot of tests and stuff, and then my Office 365 subscription ran out, so I had to painfully re-write the entire document word by word into Google Docs, and then I went away to BSA camp for a week, but now i'm back and it's SUMMER! Yay! :D Meaning I should be able to write more, meaning more little chappies for you good readers. (Hopefully, if I remember to leave Docs open in my browser.)**

 **Now on to REVIEWS!**

 **Reader of Fate: Yep, I've noticed that.**

 **firesage1: Maybe in more ways than one, if you know what I mean ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

 **pls (Guest) #1: Thanks.**

 **pls (Guest) #2: Plz no D:**

 **NEW CHAPTER (Guest) : It pretty much whenever i get a chapter done, however long that may take.**

 **giganticats: I don't plan to ;D**

 **Thanks for the reviews, I love hearing back from you guys about how i'm doing with the story. Speaking of my fans and the story, in case you haven't noticed, this story kinda needs some cover art. ( Hint hint, nudge nudge )**

 **Expect the story to finally pick up next chapter!**

 **Stay frosty.**

 **-ST4RSK1MM3R**


	6. Chapter 6: Storm Brewing

**Reborn**

 **Chapter 6: Storm Brewing**

Mew lazily floated through the Tree of Beginning, thinking. She had been up most last night, going around the tree, making sure the secret safeguards she had installed to protect against attack were still in place, and worrying about her father. He had been away for a long time, and things had drastically changed since then. It would be hard inserting him back into things, but it could be done. She emerged from one of the caves crisscrossing the interior of the tree, out into the sunlight of the surface. Suddenly, a small explosion could be heard, and a small amount of smoke rose into the sky. Mew quickly flew over.

" **EMBER!"** A slightly singed female Zorua shouted, standing next to a small crater.

A male Riolu wearing what appeared to be a red scarf stepped out of the bushes, trying his best to look innocent. **"Yes?"**

The Zorua glared at him. **"You know what you did."**

Ember remained silent, struggling to keep a straight face, but eventually burst out laughing.

" **I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"** The Riolu said when the Zorua started to smack him. **"You have to admit though; you look ridiculous Shadow."**

Shadow the Zoura huffed. **"And WHO made me this way?"**

" **I said I was sorry, geez…"** Ember sighed.

Mew giggled at the two friend's actions and flew over. [Hello Ember, Shadow.] Mew said, approaching the two. She glanced at the crater. [I see you have been working on your fire-type attacks.]

" **And almost** _ **killing**_ **people in the process!"** Shadow huffed, then turned to Mew. **"Hey Mew, glad to see you."**

" **Yea, hey Mew…"** Ember said, still glancing warily at Shadow.

[How's the family been doing Ember?] Mew asked the Riolu. He huffed.

" **They've been pushing me to train harder, and work on my fire type moves but…"** He glanced back at the crater. **"…As you can see, I've not been making much progress."**

[Well, you must understand, being Guardian of the Tree of Beginning is a serious job. As for your Fire-type attacks, you likely can't control them because Riolu's bodies simply aren't designed to be performing fire-type attacks. However, if you keep practicing, you should be able to get it within a few months. The only advice I can give you is don't try so hard, let it come naturally.] Being the ancestor to every single Pokémon, Mew knew pretty much everything about her children, so when she gave you advice, you listened.

The scarfed Riolu groaned. **"That's what my parents keep saying, but I just… Agh!"** He kicked a rock in frustration, sending it rolling down the hill.

Being born the kid of the current Guardian of the Tree of Beginning had its drawbacks. One was expected to be the very best fighter to defend the home of the legends from attack, and to honor the family name and those who had come before. Ember was a strange Riolu, being born to a cross-species couple, adopting his Blaziken father's ability to use fire-type moves, among other things. While cross-species breeding was more common in areas that had more contact with People, that's not to say it didn't happen in the wild. It was just extremely rare, as it was normally frowned upon by other families. He and Shadow the Zorua had been friends since each of them could remember, and their parents were well acquainted.

[So, what been happening around here since I've been gone?] Mew asked.

" **Northing!"** Ember huffed. **"Nothing** _ **ever**_ **happens around here! It's just the same thing every day, over and over!"**

" **What about that time two years ago?"** Shadow asked. **"That was pretty exciting."** Ember just sighed.

[Well, you should be glad. When things start to happen around here, they really happen. People die, things explode, the fate of the world is questioned, etc. etc. It's happened more times than I can count.] Mew said, attempting to remember all the times the Tree had been threatened.

Shadow raised an eyebrow. **"It's happened that many times?"**

[More times than you would think, and sometimes it was really strange, like this one time there was this…] Mew paused mid-sentence.

" **Mew?"** Ember asked after the legend didn't say anything after a few moments. **"You ok?"**

[Shush.] Mew hissed, signaling them to be quiet, and they obeyed.

However, nothing abnormal could be heard, just the songs of bird Pokémon, the rustling of leaves, and the sound of the wind as it passed through the grass. Then, they heard it.

A soft _pop_ sound, like a small explosion far away could be heard, and the whistling of wind as something flew through the air, getting louder by the second. Mew eyes widened as she realized what it was.

[Get down!] Mew shoved Embers and Shadows faces into the ground, and put up a quick psychic barrier just before the world exploded.

Ember stood up, his ears ringing. His vision was blurry, and everything was covered in smoke. He could feel small tremors in the ground, and the sound of faraway explosions. Mew had disappeared.

" **Ugh, my head…"** Shadow stood up and immediately started coughing. **"What the heck? Where are we, what's going on?"**

" **We're still on the tree."** Ember said, his vision clearing. **"But I don't know what's going on. Mew's gone somewhere after shoving us into the dirt."**

" **I think we should get out of here."** Shadow said. **"We don't want to get caught up in another explosion."**

" **Right…"** Ember looked out over the landscape, now clouded with smoke, and ran after Shadow.

" **We need to find a way to the core!"** Shadow shouted. **"That's probably where Mew and our parents are!"**

" **This way!"** Ember leaped over a fallen rock and into one of the many caves crisscrossing the Tree.

Terrified Pokémon ran everywhere, and loose rocks fell from the ceiling as the explosions continued.

" **Whoa!"** Shadow stumbled as another explosion shook the ground. **"That one sounded like it came from** _ **inside**_ **the tree."**

" **It did!"** Ember quickly changed direction and dashed toward the cave where the explosion was heard.

" **Ember, watch out!"** Shadow shouted, just before a wall exploded from an impact with a hyper beam, sending dust and rocks into the air. Shadow and Ember turned toward where the shot had come from.

" **Look who we have here."** An evil-looking Ninetails grinned at them.

Shadow and Ember glanced at each other and nodded.

"Ready to give up yet?" One of the Team Rocket admins asked, grinning evilly.

[Never!] Mew braced for the electrical shock that was coming. She shut her eyes and did her best not to scream in pain. She may have been covered in dried blood and bruises, but she would hold out as long as possible for backup to arrive.

"I must admit, i'm surprised that you're still struggling to stay awake." The admin said. "Anyone else would have died by now."

[I *huff* guess that's *huff* why they call us *huff* legendary *huff* Pokémon...] Mew said in between pained breaths, slumping to the ground.

"Hmmm, yes, I suppose so..." The admin walked back to the machine controlling the cage she was in. "But, even legendary Pokémon have their limits…."

[What are you going to do?] She asked, struggling to look strong.

The admin smiled. "I have come to learn that people like you cannot be broken through body or mind. Therefore…" He turned to the mass of about ten grunts behind him, their Pokémon standing nearby. A few were holding what appeared to be some kind of assault rifle, and had no Pokémon. There had been more, but they had spread throughout the tree to capture more Pokémon. "Bring one of the captured Pokémon here, and shoot it."

Mew's eyes narrowed. [You wouldn't.]

The admin chuckled. "You will find that I am capable of much worse things than the killing of innocent Pokémon to get what I want, Ms. Mew."

Mew heard shuffling off to the side, then a single shot rang throughout the chamber. Mew refused to look, but she knew what had happened. That Pokémon, whoever it was, had just been shot and killed.

[W-Why are you doing this?] Mew sobbed, a single tear rolling down her face.

The admin looked at her. "You need powerful Pokémon to rule the world." He said. "This aura core you are protecting reveals the location of the rest of the aura orbs, and each aura orb controls a single type of Pokémon. You see?" He stood up. "Take her back to the ship. We don't need her."

[Who are you?] She asked weakly as two grunts carried her away.

"We are the end, Ms. Mew." The admin said, and then turned toward the core, it's pink crystals turned a bright red. Exhausted, Mew slumped to the floor of her new home, and closed her eyes. There was nothing more she could have done.

[Um…] Ash fidgeted in place, unsure of what to do.

[Heh… uh, h-hey Ash…] Latias mumbled, also unsure of how to react to seeing her secret crush as a fully-fledged and rather quite striking young Eon. It was one thing to see him in the dark, asleep, but this was different. In all of her deepest and darkest fantasies she had never imagined it happening _quite_ like this… She blushed, realizing what she was thinking. She wondered what her brother would have said if he had found out.

"Aw, you two are so _cute_!" Delia said, snapping a picture.

[M-Mom!] Ash blushed, embarrassed. Delia just giggled.

"Interesting…" Professor Oak mumbled to himself, reading something off the computer display.

[What is it?] Ash asked, floating over to where the Professor was sitting.

"I managed to dig up an old study done on rare Pokémon, and as it turned out, Latias and Latios were among the ones they managed to study." Oak explained.

[How is that possible? As far as I know, me and my brother were the only living pair of Eons in the world.] Latias wondered.

Oak shrugged. "In the study it says that Latios's only come in blue, not green, and those marks on your body are never described at all."

[So… I'm unique?] Ash asked.

"Uh, as far as we know, yes." Oak replied.

[Woo!] Ash shot up into the air and did a backflip. [This day just keeps getting better and better!]

Everyone started chuckling, until they were interrupted by Pikachu sticking his head in the door to the lab. **"Yo Ash, how much longer you going to be?"**

[Uh…] He glanced back at Oak who was still reading stuff off the computer screen. **"I guess I can leave now, why, what do you need?"** He said, switching to Pokespeech to better communicate with his Pokémon.

" **Well, you** _ **did**_ **just become a legendary Pokémon overnight, so you would understand if a few of them are in disbelief, also, it wouldn't hurt to come re-meet your team, now that you can, you know, understand them and stuff. Also, Latias hasn't met your team."**

" **Oh, right!"** He turned to Latias. [You want to come meet my Pokémon?]

Latias perked up. [Yea!]

[Me and Latias will be outside if you need us.] Ash said, following Pikachu out the door.

"Okay, bye!" Delia waved. Oak didn't even notice them leave.

 **So, that's Chapter 6! Two new characters get revealed, Mew gets captured, generic background character #56 gets shot, and the action finally starts! Also, just a warning, this story might be a** _ **little**_ **bit darker than other stories. As in, people will die, and there will be blood. Don't worry, no main characters will die… maybe, if the RNG decides to be nice. I'm not kidding, I actually have a RNG I'm going to use to decide if a character will die. Better pray to RNGesus.**

 **Just kidding.**

 **Or am I?**

 **You'll never know…**

 **;)**

…

 **Okay, that's not the end of the A/N.**

 **This chapter would have come out sooner, but I went on vacation for three weeks, (England and Scotland, yay!) and I couldn't bring my computer. It was almost done anyway, so all I had to do was type up a few sentences and post it.**

 **And now on to… oh wait, you guys didn't comment anything…**

 **No comments make ST4R sad :(**

 **-ST4R**


	7. Chapter 7: Getting Organised

**Reborn**

 **Chapter 7: Getting Organised**

Arceus sighed, looking out over the collection of assembled legends, all talking amongst themselves, a few of the voices managing to reach him. He had been waiting for a hour, and still Mew hadn't shown up. Not that she needed to be here, as she already knew the news, but still, it was strange she wasn't here.

Mostly everyone was here, from a shiny Shaymin sky form, leader of the roaming herd of gratitude pokemon, along with her shy second-in-command, to the creation trio of Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina. Lugia and his mate, Azure, were also present, and were probably the only two other than Mew who knew of what was happening. The Swords of Justice, along with their newest member, Keldeo, were talking with the three Johto beasts, while Victini chatted with Celebi and Jirachi above their heads. Ho-oh stood off the the side by herself. Rayquaza kept a close eye on Kyogre and Groudon. Darkrai was currently trying to ignore the lustful eyes of Cresselia, and failing, while Zekrom was trying to do the same with Reshiram. Xerneas and Yveltal watched each other warily. However there were a few legends not present, including the lake guardians of Uxie, Mesprit, and Azelf, and Heatran was off somewhere. He was unsure where Kyurem was at the moment. Well, anyway, he had been waiting long enough, it was time to start.

[Quiet everyone.] He said, the collection of assembled legendaries turning toward him. [Now, you're all probably wondering why I have assembled you all here today. I'm afraid I have some bad news…] Everyone tensed up. When Arceus said "bad news" it meant fate-of-the-universe-were-all-going-to-die bad.

[Three days ago, the Fire, Electric, and Ice aura orbs located at the Seafoam Islands, became corrupted.] He announced, sending murmurs through the crowd. Everyone knew the importance of the aura orbs, and knew what would happen if any were corrupted.

[Unfortunately…] He silenced to crowd. [I fear this is not an isolated incident. Two hours later, I believe the Dragon aura orb located at Alto mare was attacked, as it stopped broadcasting, but I assume that the orb was removed from harm before it could become corrupted.] He closed his eyes. [The locations and status of Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, and the Dragon orb are unknown.]

Multiple voices spoke up at once, but were soon silenced by a question from one of the largest Pokemon there. " **So what can we do?"** Dialga asked.

[There are only two things we can do.] Arceus said, gazing at the sky. [One, we assemble all of the remaining orbs in one location, thereby making them easier to defend from whoever is searching for them, but if we got overpowered than it would be over. It also leaves few people able to gather information. ]

" **Um… Excuse me for asking, but…"** The shy Shaymin second-in-command spoke up. " **...If even half the people here defend the orbs if we assembled them, wouldn't that be enough to defend them? You said "if" we got overpowered, but whoever is doing this can't possibly defeat numerous legendary Pokemon… can they?"**

Arceus was silent for a moment. [It is best not to underestimate your opponent. The opponent we face is very strong and well trained, as it managed to take down Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres before they could warn me…] He turned to the crowd. [...Which means that all three birds were taken out simultaneously, across all three islands, Meaning that we are not dealing with one single person, but rather a group or organization of people, all working together to collect the orbs.]

Murmurs again spread throughout the crowd, finding it unbelievable that the legendary birds could have been taken out so quickly. [Another drawback is the fact that assembling all the orbs and having all the legendary pokemon in one place would generate huge amounts of unwanted attention from civilians, both Pokemon and human.] Most of the assembled legends agreed that would be a bad thing, as none of them wanted to be caught by some lucky Pokemon trainer, and having innocent casualties if it came to fighting would be very bad.

[Or we could do the most favorable of the two options, and assemble the orbs, but at three or four different locations.] After receiving some confused looks he explained. [We assemble the orbs in clusters of three or four, and place them across the globe. That way, we don't have to commit all of our people to defending one large point, but can still defend the points easily. If one point comes under attack, we can teleport the orbs out and call in reinforcements, pushing back the enemy.] He turned to Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina. [What do you guys think?]

The creation trio glanced at each other. He wanted them to decide?

" **Sounds good to me."** Said Dialga.

" **Me too."** Agreed Palkia.

" **Yep."** Giratina said simply.

Arceus rolled his eyes. [Alright everyone, if you can, try and get to the nearest orb you can find, and guard it until instructed otherwise. We can't let even another orb fall into enemy hands.]

He scanned his eyes over the crowd, of a moment, no one moved. [Alright, dismissed.]

Everyone relaxed, and awaited the incoming teleportation to transport them back to where they were before. Lugia and Azure flew off, soon followed by Ho-oh and a few of the other smaller flying legendaries. Soon the ancient temple was empty of most legends, except for Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina. The all three turned to leave, but were stopped by a simple phrase from their father that made the creation trio freeze and their blood run cold.

[Going somewhere?]

They knew by the tone he was using that he wasn't happy. The three of them turned around and gulped.

After a minute of the three of them trembling under his withering gaze, he finally spoke. [Anything you three might want to _tell me_? Specifically, what you three might have been _up to_ while I took a little _vacation_?]

The three shook their heads furiously.

[ _Really_?] He said in a singsong voice. [ _Nothing at all_?] Dialga and Palkia slowly took a step backwards.

" **He started it!"** They both said at once, both pointing at each other. Upon realizing this, they withdrew their arms, crossing them in a huff.

[Oh, I don't care who started it.] He said, now floating closer to them, causing them to back away. [I just want to know _why_. Why would the two of you do something so _stupid_ on purpose? You _know_ what could happen to the universal stability!"]

The two deities avoided their father's gaze, ashamed. " **...Sorry dad."**

[Oh, no, sorry's not going to cut it this time.] He said, the sun starting to beat down on the tree legends. [And don't think i've forgotten about you, Giratina, i'm getting to it.]

He sighed. [Am… am I a bad father? I mean, I know raising three boys isn't easy, but i felt i did a pretty good job at the time, but now i'm not so sure. They get in fights a lot, and there is nothing I can do about it except yell at them. I mean, I know…]

" **Great, he's rambling again."** Giratina sighed.

" **Should we stop him?"** Asked Palkia, glancing at the other two.

" **Do you want him to yell at us some more?"** Dialga said.

" **Do you want to be standing here for the next two days listening to him?"**

" **...Fair point."**

" **Well how should we do it?"** Giratina wondered. " **You know what happens when you interrupt him."**

" **I'll do it."** Palkia volunteered, and raised his hand. " **Um, dad?"**

[...and so I… yes?] He glared a Palkia.

" **You were rambling."**

[I was? Oh, um… ok then.] He floated back in front of them. [Alright, I have come to a conclusion. I have decided upon a punishment for you three.]

They gulped. Being the creator of the universe, being punished by Arceus wasn't like your normal punishment, and usually lasted for decades.

[As for what it is…] He laughed evilly. [...You'll just have to wait and see.]

They _really_ didn't like the sound of that.

" **What do we do?"** Shadow asked, watching Ember pace.

" **I don't know."** Ember said, sighing. " **They have powerful pokemon, and they captured all of our powerful pokemon so we can't fight back, including our parents."** He turned to Shadow who was sitting behind him. " **No offence, but I don't think both of us would even be able to take out even a single one of their pokemon."**

He glanced out over the core chamber, seeing the group of pokemon against the corner, surrounded by a shield and guarded by several mean-looking pokemon and a few grunts wielding assault rifles.

He and Shadow had managed to fight their way to the core just a they took a defeated Mew away, and instantly fell back to get reinforcements and come up with a plan. But so far, there had been no reinforcements, they hadn't been able to come up with a plan, and they had to keep out of sight of the occasional search party that come their way. The grunts had been hauling large machines in from somewhere ever since they captured the core, and he knew that they were going to use it to extract the Aura core from the tree. " **Ugh, this is hopeless. There is no way we're going to be able to defeat them to get the core back, and we have no way of contacting any of the other legendaries for help."** He said, slumping to the ground.

" **Wait, other legendaries?"** Shadow asked, tilting her head to the side.

Ember nodded. Shadow seemed lost in thought for a second before perking up.

" **Stand up, i've got a plan."**

 **I'm back guys! Sorry that it's been so long, I was working on other stuff, and I intended to make this longer, and but had been so long since I updated, so I decided to post it now.**

 **REVIEWS:**

 **PokeLover74: Thanks!**

 **BrokenLifeCycle: You'll just have to wait and see…**

 **Xperior: All will be explained.**

 **See you next time!**

 **Godspeed!**


	8. THE END

This story is no longer going to be updated. Check my account for the new story.


End file.
